The present invention relates to a phased antenna array and a transmit or receive (T/R) module configured for the array. The modules contain integrated circuits mounted on lightweight or flexible substrates that have antennas integrated with associated interconnect circuitry.
Radio frequency (RF) and microwave T/R modules are used in a variety of communications systems. One exemplary use of such modules is a phased antenna array. Traditionally, RF and microwave T/R modules are packaged in kovar or aluminum housings. The modules are formed on alumina or other ceramic substrates. Such hybrid modules are both heavy and large.
Various package designs for incorporating advanced microelectronics for different types of circuitry in a single microelectronic package have been proposed. Examples of different types of circuitry include analog, digital and RF amplification and modulation/demodulation circuitry. Often, the microelectronic package is required to be lightweight, compact, provide electromagnetic shielding, and be capable of dissipating excess heat, without requiring additional power-consuming components such as fans and refrigeration equipment. Stacked packaging is, therefore, desirable because it is somewhat light and compact, yet provides adequate shielding and heat dissipation.
The challenges associated with providing low cost lightweight microelectronic packages are exacerbated when seeking to manufacture systems such as phased antenna arrays that operate at high frequencies (10 kHz and above). A prior art phased antenna array 10 is depicted in FIG. 1. The array 10 is formed on a heavy alumina substrate 15 that supports a variety of both ICs 20 and microwave components 25. Multiple antenna elements 30 are printed on the heavy alumina substrate.
Such systems are complicated because multiple RF and microwave ICs and multiple antennas are required. Because of these requirements, such systems are both heavy (due to the hermetic housing) and expensive to manufacture. Mismatch associated with the RF connectors to the individual antenna can also be a problem. Also, as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 6,320,546 to Newton et al., the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, it is often necessary to have the planar antenna orthogonal yet electrically connected to the circuitry that accomplishes beam forming. This further complicates the assembly and packaging of such systems. Accordingly, an inexpensive way to manufacture a phased antenna array is sought.